Stewartson King and Queen
The Stewartson Royal Family are the parents of Briar Rose and Ivy Green. The surname is visible on their tombstones in the game Curse of Briar Rose. Appearances The King is a tall man with a long beard and angular features. In his youth, he had light blond hair. In older age, his hair and beard had turned to white. He wears a long cloak and carries a large broadsword. The Queen is about a head shorter than her husband and has a softer face. In her youth, she had light blond hair. Older, her hair turned to white and she took to wearing long, draping robes with a wimple under her crown. History The King and the Queen ruled over a kingdom in Edinburgh, Scotland. When their first child, Princess Briar Rose, was born, they held a grand festival and invited all of the fairy godmothers of the land. However, they did not invite the Evil Godmother, as she was a wicked woman. Angry at the slight, the Evil Godmother cursed the infant princess, dooming her to pricking her finger on a spindle and falling into an eternal sleep. In spite of this, the Goddess Flora decided to honor the child by making her one of her immortal Guardians. When the King and Queen had another infant, Princess Ivy Green, they were afraid that a similar curse would befall her, so they sent her away to Germany and struck all evidence of her existence from their castle, save for one small figurine in a sealed attic room. When Briar Rose came of age, the events foretold by her curse also came to pass. She pricked her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fell immediately into a deep sleep. The other inhabitants of the castle, including the King and Queen, also fell into a sleep. Briars sprang up throughout the castle and around it, forming a protective barrier for the sleeping princess and those also sleeping inside. In time, a Prince came and made his way past the briars into the castle. He kissed the sleeping princess, waking the King and Queen and all of the other castle inhabitants - but not Briar Rose. Shortly after waking her, the Prince fell gravely ill as a result of the curse on the princess. He died and was entombed in the Stewartson Castle to honor him. The King and Queen waited out the rest of their lives, hoping for their sleeping daughter to emerge from the curse. Sadly, this never came to be. They passed away and were buried next to each other on the castle grounds, with a secret passage to their beloved daughter's resting place hidden beside their graves. What remains of the inscription on the King's grave reads as thus:'' "Suddenly A Flower Sweet / Is Awoken From The Garden / At Our Feet / ___ ___ She's Flown Away / The Wind Of Her Wings Will ___ One Day"'' It seems to be a clue to Briar Rose's hidden sleeping chamber, located at the foot of their graves ("at our feet"). Relationships * Briar Rose (daughter) * Ivy Green (daughter) * Prince James (son-in-law) First Names The names of the King and Queen are currently unknown. Their tombstone markers clearly read "Stewartson" - but their first names are largely smudged out. Only the first and last letters of the King's name are visible - an L and an A. The Queen's name has faired a bit better, but is still hard to read. Her name is most likely Ela, Ila or possibly Elsa. Gallery King & queen & baby.jpg|The Happy Couple with Baby Briar godmother cursing briar.jpg|Briar Is Cursed by the Evil Godmother cobr king queen briar.jpg|The King and Queen Watching Over Briar Rose kingqueenbriar.jpg|Statue of the King and Queen Bound by Briars statue briar king.jpg|Statue of the King cobr queen statue.jpg|Statue of the Queen King & Queen Graves.jpg|The King and Queen's Graves cobr king tombstone.jpg|The King's Tombstone cobr queen tombstone.jpg|The Queen's Tombstone cobr royal hall.jpg|The Stewartson Royal Hall cobr statuary hall.jpg|Stewartson Family Chambers cobr royal bedchamber.jpg|The Royal Bedchamber throne room.jpg|The Royal Throne Room Princess Figurines.jpg|The Only Evidence of Princess Ivy Category:Characters